A True Deimon's Evil Bats
by rampak
Summary: Remake of the Christmas Bowl match between Deimon and Teikoku. actually this is the final chapter of what should have been multi-chapter story but because i am busy , maybe I will write the story backward.


**A True Deimon's Evil Bats**

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, they belong to Riichiro Inagaki and Yusuke Murata

Ishimaru: . Takarin Taka and Karin even the name has a good rythym it seems that they are meant for each other, Taka is smart tall and handsome no question. While I, my technique is bad i am not an outstanding player. Moreover Taka's family is rich while i have to work at several places.

there is no way I could win against this guy. I must give up I should be happy for her. loving her doesn't mean I have to own her

_2 minutes ago_

Yamato: Ishimaru kun I know why put all your effort to win, You like Karin don't you. But it is impossible Karin and Taka are perfect match, you see the teamwork between them didn't you. You couldn't stand in their way, you will only hurt yourself if you keep your hopes alive

Ishimaru: ..but, There is no one in Bats will ever say that

Sanada: Ishimaru but he couldn't pass Yamato Deimon's first down,.

Ishimaru: Satake, Yamaoka omosadake four of us belong to other clubs and didn't join on our own free will, however none of us quit, deep inside our we are evil bats to the marrow, right now the bat dying It's time to show them that we aren't here for nothing.

Satake, Yamaoka omosadake:..Ishimaru

Hiruma: ngg

Ishimaru: Hiruma I know we are only additional players but we are evil bats too

Hiruma: ok I will let you all play but if we loose

Riko: what it's this bats make four substitutions

Satake: you can jump very high but it's very easy to steal your ball

Yamaoka: rebound

Riko: what's this the duet of Satake and Yamaoka managed to steal the ball

Now it's deimon's ball

Omosadake: mmmouu

Riko: it 's stopped , for the very first time Yamato failed to gain more than 2 yards

Omosadake is so heavy that 2 persons are enough to stop Yamato

Yamato: those substitutes are amazing, but I know you are the weakest link in Deimon. you can't pass me

Ishimar: you are right I can't pass you, unfortunately that isn't my intention at all

Yamato: got you

Ishimaru: ugh it's really hurts

Yamato: no way

Riko: unbeliev eable 0.01 second before Yamato grabbed him Ishimaru passed the ball to Sena

And with Ishimaru holding him yamato has no chance to catch Sena it's it's touchdown

Hercules: this bad this bad

Taka: i'm beaten that's impossible

Yamato: I know what to do , Karin you have to keep passing ball to me and Taka

Karin:.. now it will be a suicide, their tactic works very well, that's their weakness , I would say we ought to give up if Taka and Yamato were our only aces, but everyone in teikoku is an ace , we can easily adapt to our opponents strategy. You two are only baits, lure their defenders to create holes in their defense.

Taka: what no wayy karin you are only joking aren't you

Karin: no Iam not, as the quarterback of Teikoku I have the rght to decide our strategy

Yamato: smile, it's impossible ,

Hercules: enough Taka Yamato, don't forget that I am the captain and as our captain I say we should do as our quarterback says

Taka Yamato: ugh

Hercules: If you two don't like it, you both can leave the field now

Riko: ooh, it doesn't take long for Teikoku to counter Deimon's strategy. Perfectly adapting to the situation this can only be done by Teikoku Alexander a team with 200 aces.

Karin: ...

Hiruma: kekeke, just as I thought we cann't underestime her, she is not just a baby doll.

At this rate we will loose, I can only put all my hope on this one last card Criss Cross.

Hut

Sanada: Hiruma passes to Monta, Monta gave the ball to Sena ooh he did a back pass to Hiruma

But he is running out of option, every is already marked

Hiruma: kekeke

Karin: noo, Ishimaru unmarked Hiruma is going to pass to him

Hiruma: too late

Ishimaru: got it

Yamato: Teikoku will win my prediction is absolute because iam the caesar.

Ishimaru: he is fast at this rate..

Yamato:guagg

Ishimaru: Yamato don't you know that i am the captain Deimon's track and field club and a full fledged member of Deimon's evil bats haah

Yamato: impossible

Riko: it's impossible everyone, Ishimaru dashed at 4.2 second, for the first time in the tournament he scored a touchdown.

All: yay Ishimaru you did it you saved us all huh

Ishimaru: hhah hah Ishimaru collapsed

Doburoku: his body is not used to such speed, people can gradually become faster just like Shin did, Ishimaru did it by forcing his body moreover, his legs were injured by Gaou during the match againts Hakushuku. it was his force of will that made it possible He is truly a member of Deimon's evil bats.

Karin: Ishimaru just to prove yourself to me you pushed your body beyond its limit.

Achiles: Karin are you alright?

Karin:no ai am fine thanks

Hiruma : alright you fucking bastards let's not waste Ishimaru's sacrifice

**Deimon won thanks to Musashi's magnum**

Hercules: Karin, at this match you have showed us your quality, I shall now entrust Teikoku in your care.

Karin: but we used my strategy and we suffered our first defeat

Herrcules: If we hadn't used your strategy, Deimon would have crushed us

_Later_

Karin: congratulation

Hiruma: kekeke

Karin:...

Hiruma:... don't worry , he has recovered, you can meet him later

At the parking lot

Ishimaru: what do you want?

Karin: Ishimaru You made me proud

Ishimaru: don't get it wrong, I did it because I am a member of Deimon's evil bats. It has nothing to do with you. now I am going to ride my bike to the party

Karin:.. the passenger seat is empty, may I sit there?

Ishimaru: suit yourself

Karin: I am really sorry

Ishimaru: the damage has been done and it's irreversible

**The end**

Hiruma: keke looks who returned to Japan for holidays

Kakei: It has been one year

Hiruma: keke interested in joining Saikyoudai

Kakei:Hiruma, actually we are the same, but i am stronger than you are

Hiruma: ...

Kakei: who would have thought that a guy that always blackmails other people has a secret that he keeps from the whole world

Hiruma: kekeke


End file.
